This invention relates to stringed musical instruments, and deals more particularly with a mute mechanism intended to be permanently attached to such an instrument and readily manually shiftable between active and inactive conditions.
The mechanism of this invention includes a mute having a face, preferably provided by a pad or body of resilient material, pressed against the strings of the instrument when the mute is in its active condition. Such a mute is particularly well adapted for use with electric string basses and it is therefore herein shown and described in such environment. There is, however, no intention to limit the mechanism of this invention to such use, and instead it may be applied to a wide variety of other types of stringed instruments if desired.